Stunt
by treyjily
Summary: "He made me look weak!" "He made you look desirable!" Famous country singer, Katniss Everdeen, runs into up and coming actor, Peeta Mellark. Both under SNOW management, they are now forced to date in order to promote their own careers. But stubborn Katniss wants nothing to do with the flirtatious and handsome actor. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've had this idea in my head for such a long time,and I'm so excited to finally get this story out of my head to share with you all!**

**I don't own any names affiliated with The Hunger Games trilogy or any real life things I might mention as well.**

**The story is set in modern day America, just pretend the country of America, it's named Panem instead.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, sweetheart. We have dates tentatively scheduled from October through January. We'll start right here in Southern California and end in New York City. We'll break right before Christmas so you can spend the holiday in Tennessee. We might add in a couple Jingle Balls throughout the country if they fit in well with your schedule. We're only just finalizing the last few dates with several venues since we'll be hitting during basketball season. If anything we'll change a date a day early or late. I'll know exact dates in the next week. Questions?"

I shake my head at the end of Haymitch's spiel. In all honesty, I wasn't paying that much attention. It's unreal to me that it's only early August and I have most of my schedule planned for the rest of the year. I can't say I'm excited for the constant travel and moving, but it's my first arena tour after finally getting out of small, general admission venues and I know how important this is for me, and my fans are ecstatic. If this tour is successful my contract with SNOW Management will be renewed for the next four years, and that will support me more than enough to get Prim through her undergrad and medical school. Really, I already have the means to support her and my mom, but the cushion will make sure Prim doesn't have to take on a job while doing her studies.

"Katniss! This is important!"

"I know, Haymitch, I got it all. I promise. Any other important details can be sent to my email. I got the dates. I've been in the studio with Cressida working on the set list to pick just the right songs."

"Message me the list you have so far."

I already have it on my phone, so I show it to him.

"Not bad, sweetheart, but I think if you write a brand new song and release it on tour, that will put you over the top."

"I have a few things in my journal, I'll see what I can do."

"Good, I'll have Effie update your schedule for our next meeting. Run off now, I know that's what you want, you ungrateful." He mumbles off and I scowl at him; we both know it isn't an actual malicious one. He has been on the receiving end of those too many times. He has learned the difference. Our symbiotic relationship suits us both well. We are both grumpy in nature and feed off one another. I guess you could say I'm a favorite client of his.

Once I exit the elevator at the first floor, I grab one of the mints the secretary always has on her desk. I'm about to go outside when I remember my predicament and growl. My security guard, Boggs, has the next few days off. His sister is getting married so he had to fly home. I entered the building through the back so I was fine, but I told my driver to pick me up front and, in the six feet between the door and my car, there is a swarm of paparazzi just hoping to get a glimpse of the plethora of celebrities that come into this building every single day.

SNOW Management is a new company that in just the past ten years has soared to the top of the entertainment industry. People are fighting to get noticed by anyone inside this building. I just happen to have been chosen by pure, dumb luck.

I think about calling Haymitch down or using any of the security they have in the building, but I don't feel like the hassle. I look at the clock on the wall, and see it's already four in the afternoon. I want to avoid as much rush hour traffic as possible. I put on my sunglasses to protect myself from the avalanche of flashes that are about to pounce once I open the tinted doors. There are five steps of stairs outside the door that paparazzi aren't allowed to legally step on since it's private property, but once I hit the curb it's free game.

I quickly type a text to my driver to have him be ready immediately and then step outside. The mood immediately goes riot-like at my sight. I descend the stairs slowly and the camera holding predators are already yelling obscene comments at me to create some sort of reaction. When I finally step on the curb it becomes an all out battle to get the best shot. Without Boggs I get lost in all the madness. They are asking for smiles and questions about my tour and some even try to touch my backside. I can't move with the swarm surrounding me and I am having a hard time being able to find air to breathe. My lungs aren't accepting it, or it doesn't feel like any air is there to breathe in the first place. I'm feeling dizzy in all the insanity.

"Hey, Katniss! How is your sister doing?! Quite a looker that one!" I see red. I am blinded by fury. All other sound falls onto deaf ears and I know nothing else than anger and confusion that he even mentions her. I do my best to keep Prim out of the public eye as much as possible, but people know she exists. I have a moment where I'm in the woods, and he is the deer I'm going to shoot.

I almost attack when a strong pair of arms surround me and a chest presses against my back, holding me tight to the owner. I begin to lose it and scream until I feel my feet moving forward. This person is helping me get to my car.

"Get away from her, all of you! Give her room to breathe!" The voice seems vaguely familiar but I can't place it. The person is clearly male, based on how deep the voice is. I finally get to my car and my driver is erratic while he opens the door for me. I turn to whomever saved me as I slide into the backseat.

"Thank you so much." I breathe to the sunglasses and baseball hat wearing man.

"Don't mention it, just make sure your security is here next time. You're too pretty to be hurt." He gives me a full smile before turning back to the vultures. They had quieted in pure confusion over who this mystery savior could possibly be. Apparently it was his smile that gave him away.

"PEETA!" "Peeta why did you help Katniss?!" "Are you getting in the car with her?!"

He gives them all a quick smile and a little wave as he rushes up the stairs to enter SNOW Management. I notice that he punches in a keycode right outside the door to be let in and I'm shocked. Only high end clients get those and I have don't have a clue to exactly who this Peeta person is.

"Katniss, I'm so so sorry I didn't come to help! They had the whole area blocked and I couldn't get to you!" My driver says as he takes his seat behind the wheel.

"It's okay, Pollux, just please don't let it happen again."

"Of course, K-Katniss."

Pollux still sometimes stutters while saying my name. It took a whole six months to convince him to stop calling me "Miss Everdeen." I hated feeling so above these people. Katniss is enough.

I grab a water bottle from the cup holder and take a few long sips. My heartrate is still too high and my breathing is off, but I can't seem to calm myself down. The guy mentioning Prim really worries me. I have her hidden away at a good school far enough from this life that she is safe. I only bring her to the biggest of events, and that's after her begging to come along. I need to keep a closer eye on her. More than anything, though, I can't get this Peeta out of my head. Why did he help me? Who even is he? Why did the paparazzi go nuts over him? I don't like accepting help. That's not who I am. He forced himself on me, and I feel myself becoming agitated at the thought of him feeling the need to play superhero. His actions go against everything I've made myself known for as an artist.

I feel like he has the opportunity to get under my skin. His smile is flirtatious and persuasive. That isn't safe for me. I have my career to think about. I have Prim to think about.

I live just outside of West Hollywood on the border of Beverly Hills, but even without needing the freeway the traffic is so bad it's still close to a forty minute drive before we reach the gate guarding my home. I exit the backseat as soon as the car is in park and I barely spare a moment to say goodbye to Pollux before rushing up to my room.

I enter the master suite and begin stripping my clothes before I even get to the attached bath. I turn the water to the near hottest temperature. I don't spend my money on myself often, but to have an incredible shower was a splurge I felt to be a necessity. My muscles relax from their ridiculously tense state and my breathing begins to even out. My skin is turning red and the whole bathroom is covered in humid fog before I let myself exit the shower. My shower brings me my best thoughts and lyrics, but also the place to turn my brain off the quickest. That's exactly what I needed.

I feel marginally better once I put on an old pair of pajama pants and a ragged, old sweatshirt that used to belong to my dad. I curl up underneath my blankets on a bed that is far too big for just me, and allow myself the luxury of scrolling through my phone. I try not to very often. People can be mean. I do a five minute scan of Twitter before going to Google. I type in the name _Peeta_ just hoping something would come up. I click on the first name: Peeta Mellark. I start with the easy stuff and click on his Wikipedia page. I see the smile on his photo and I can't mistake it. This is him,but now I can see his full face without sunglasses and a baseball cap. In this chest up photo he is dressed in a suit at some red carpet event. He's… attractive; not drop dead gorgeous, but an old school, rugged handsome. The thing that pulls me in the most though is his eyes. They are such a bright blue it's almost impossible to exactly describe them. It has to impossible for them to be so blue. They have to be contacts. I feel hypnotized by them. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and pull myself from his picture. I learn small things about him, like his age, he's twenty four; only two years older than myself. I then read his early life before clicking on his "career" section.

He is a lead actor on a show called _Tributes_. Now I can pick out his voice. Prim and her best friend Rue love this show. I heard them watching a couple episodes when we all met at home in Tennessee for Prim's birthday earlier this year. From what I overheard while being in the other room with my best friends, Gale and Madge, it sounded a bit too young for me, but I know the series is a huge hit. His page shows that his manager is also Haymitch. He must be new; I thought I knew all of Haymitch's clients. I'm not really friends with any of them, but I see them around from time to time.

With my questioning spirit quelled for the time being, I grab the bag of Oreos I have stashed under my bed and scan random Netflix shows until I begin to drift off. My questions about Peeta are answered, nothing about him matters anymore. I think about his too perfect smile, how he got through the crowd of repugnant paparazzi, how annoying he was thinking he had saved the day, and I think about how much I like his eyes. These thoughts fill my head as I drift into a pitiful sleep.

**I will rarely put Author's notes on chapters from here on out unless it is important, so you won't have to deal with them anymore, but I hope you take a moment to review! Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games trilogy or any quotes I may have "borrowed". Nor do I own any real life products, names, and brands that may be mentioned. **

The buzzing right next to my head has been going on for five minutes straight and I can't ignore it anymore. Right before I hit the "end" button to quiet whoever the hell is calling me at eight in the morning, I see that it's Effie. Effie is my publicist. She is proper, a walking etiquette book, and completely eccentric. There isn't a human alive who gets under my skin quicker. Really sometimes it feels as if she is scratching chalkboards just to bother me. But really, I would never make a single event on time without her. I have to respect her.

"What is it, Effie?" I mumble into the phone.

"KATNISS! You are in a world of hurt missy! How are you so daft that you don't notice anything?! You canoodling with _the_ Peeta Mellark! Katniss, how could you not tell me?!"

My head is pounding. It's too early for her screeching.

"Effie, I don't know what you're talking about. Peeta and I spoke a total of five words. I never met the guy before yesterday. How did you even know we met?"

"Katniss Everdeen, you are the most asinine person I've ever met. Were you not swarmed by paparazzi yesterday? Go look at the TMZ link I messaged you."

I put my phone on speaker and with shaky fingers, find her text, and click on the website address with baited breath. It's a news story about Peeta and me. There is a video of him walking me to my car and pushing people out of the way. The videographer working for the deplorable news site got right up close to the pair of us and clearly shows my tiny stature being wrapped in Peeta's frame. Thank goodness I had sunglasses on. I could not deal with the whole world seeing the range of emotions that were etched on my face during this. The video shows the two of us speaking before he shuts my door and I'm officially hidden from the onslaught of cameras.

"Katniss? Are you still there Katniss?"

"Yeah I'm here, Effie." My voice sounds more breathless than normal.

"Every pop culture news source is freaking out over the famous meet up between you two. People are already creating rumors that you both have been dating for months. I've received interview requests from Ellen, Ryan, and Caesar! Would you like me to set you up? Ryan is free on Friday!"

"No Effie! No interview! No press releases! No Instagram posts! Let it die!"

I'm suddenly livid. How dare I get played as some fragile, glass doll that needs protecting. It's against everything I've ever worked for myself as a person, brand, and celebrity. The country music industry is completely sexist. I need my feminist, girl power voice to crack the market, make me profitable, and it earned me my fans. This Peeta will _not_ ruin that for me.

"Fine, Katniss. Just know you're not getting out of this unscathed. Haymitch has requested a meeting with you at noon."

"Ugh! Fine. But not one word to the media, Effie. I still sign your paychecks."

"You rude girl. Learn some manners! I'm doing this _for_ you."

We have had this same song and dance before, this is nothing new.

"I know Effie, I know. I'll be there at twelve. Call Pollux and have him here at eleven."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

She hangs up before I have a moment to reply. A meeting with both Haymitch and Effie is never good news. This duo does not like one another, and they have now worked together long enough to see each other as little as possible. They only attend meetings where they have to coexist if it's the utmost importance.

I roll my shoulders back a few times to try and relieve the sudden tension that has bottled up all over my body. I swing my legs off my bed and take a few deep breaths while letting my feet intertwine in the ultra fuzzy rug I have in my room. I can't look at my phone again until after this meeting. I might have a panic attack if I try.

The best part about living in far too large of a house is that I added my own archery room in the back. I have targets, clay birds, and fake trees all at my disposal. I have an arsenal of bows all aligned by size on the wall, but I never touch them. I use the old bow that has seen far better days. That bow knows me better than I know myself, and I oddly consider it my friend. Target practice always clears my mind, and that's exactly what I need right now.

I don't change out of my pajamas, or even put on a bra, but there are no windows in this room. No one can see me. That's exactly how I want it. I hear nothing except my breath and the hitting of my chosen targets. I play a game where I slingshot a clay bird, and have to get my bow and arrow up in time to hit it. I never miss one .

By the end of the hour I am far more calm, but also covered in sweat. I take the next two hours to slowly get ready. I savor a very long shower, make myself a large breakfast, put on my outfit, and even just to make Effie happy, I apply a few quick swipes of mascara to my top and bottom lashes. I detest wearing makeup when I don't have to, but I know it comes with the territory.

Pollux pulls into my driveway five minutes early. I think he still feels bad for yesterday. I come outside and notice he's still really jumpy and definitely nervous. I greet him with what I hope is a friendly smile when he opens the car door for me. I can fake smiles in front of cameras at big events, but my acting one on one is awful. Haymitch told me never to bet money in poker.

I try and make polite conversation during our drive, but I feel it coming out as stifled and awkward. I like keeping my private life quiet, so none of my employees can say they know much about me. What little about me I share, I put into my music. It's hard to find points of conversation to make with Pollux, but I make a mental note to pinterest conversation starters.

There isn't bad traffic during this time of day, so I arrive at SNOW Management, safely in the garage this time, with ten minutes to spare. That's with stopping for a Starbucks first. I head steadfast for the elevator to take me to the tenth floor of the tall building. I don't need to get stalled with anyone today. I need this meeting over with.

I turn left as soon as the elevator door opens and accidentally run into a hard body- someone's back. My hand immediately shoots for the lid of my drink so it doesn't spill on this poor soul. I hear a loud "houf" and the body stumbles a step forward, away from me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" My face feels hot and I fix my lid with unsettled fingers.

"Oh it's no worries at-" The person turns around and I jump seeing that it's the person who caused all this; Peeta Mellark.

"Katniss! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." My voice is low and daunting. I'm so mad at this boy, and now I look like even more of an idiot to him.

"Well I'm sorry for being in your way." He tries to say it jokingly, but it doesn't fully meet his eyes. I'm confused by his mixed signals. I can't deal with him right now. I need him off my mind.

"What are you doing here?" My question is genuine.

"I have a meeting with my manager. Seemed pretty insistent about it too."

"Me too." I choke out.

"Cool! Can I walk you to wherever you're going?"

Without replying I sidestep around his stocky build and continue my path to Haymitch's office. My eyes are refusing to look up from the floor and I feel lightheaded because I'm holding my breath. How dare he act like I can't find my way. Why is he so flirty? He can _not_ play me like a common Hollywood city girl.

There are four people already in Haymitch's office when I enter; him, Effie, a woman I don't know, and none other than CEO and President Snow himself. What the hell is going on to make him show up? He is sitting in Haymitch's normal chair and everyone else is standing around him.

"Katniss, sweetheart, take a seat."

Haymitch's voice is formal and strained, and I feel like Snow has something to do with it. I sit in one of the two vacant seats and wait for someone to speak.

"Sorry I'm late." I hear from the door. What is Peeta doing here?!

"No problem, Peeta my boy! Take your seat!"

"I brought you fresh bread, H! I know you like it."

"I do like it, but don't call me H!" He playfully slaps Peeta on the back and points for him to sit in the chair next to me.

"You...You work for him?!" I ask Haymitch.

"You aren't my only client, sweetheart. You aren't that special."

I huff in frustration and cross my arms over my chest. I don't care that I'm acting impertinent. I hate surprises. Effie for sure knew that Peeta was coming here too, why didn't she tell me?!

"What's going on, Haymitch?" Peeta asks.

"Well kids, I'm sure you know your little 'savior' act has caused a ton of media coverage."

"Savior what?!" I'm so lost.

Effie answers first. "It's what the news outlets are calling what Peeta did for you, Katniss. That he saved you from a crazy mob of reporters. Oh also, it's nice to meet you, Peeta. I'm Effie, Katniss' publicist."

"It's nice to meet you, Ma'am" Peeta replies politely. She smiles in an impressed way. He has made her smitten already.

"And I'm Annie, Peeta's publicist." The red haired lady says to me. My throat feels like sandpaper so I can't do anything besides smile and nod at her.

"Have either of you seen any of the media coverage?" Haymitch continues again.

Besides what Effie sent me I know nothing, so I shake my head, but Peeta nods his.

"Well this has already completely made you both some of the most googled people in the past twenty four hours, and your twitter followers are jumping by thousands every hour. So, we have a proposition for you." Haymitch is about to continue, but President Snow cuts him off with a wave of his hand.

"I want you both to date. Fake, real, it honestly doesn't matter to me. But you will do it. You will become Hollywood's newest 'it' couple and everyone in Panem will fall in love with you. This will boost both of your sales, therefore boosting _my_ sales."

This man is tactless and slimy and I don't trust him with an ounce of my body.

"No. I refuse." He can't force me to date anyone! This outrageous, plump of a human being needs to get his head out of a dark hole if he ever even thinks I will do something like this.

"Miss Everdeen, I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Snow sneers at me.

"Katniss, for different reasons, I have to agree with Mr. Snow"

"Are you kidding me, Haymitch!?" I am flabbergasted and in shock. My body stands up on its own accord and my hands have balled into tight fists.

"Listen to me sweetheart! This 'feminist icon' act has helped you this far, but it can only push you so much! The industry and world wants to actually get to know you. Really Katniss, you have the personality of a dead slug!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I keep up with my social media. I do every stupid interview you and Effie force me to do without question. I have a brand, Haymitch. I will not let a boy or anything else ruin that! He made me look weak!" I throw a death glare in Peeta's general direction. I can't even get myself to look directly at him.

"He made you look desirable! He made fans, media outlets, and even other celebrities see you as desirable, approachable, and he made them _want_ you. You also helped Peeta. His heroic act is now the direct cause of swooning all over the nation. This relationship is a give and take. You both need it and have so much to gain from it. I have to second this idea. It will only promote you both."

"There is no 'relationship'! Haymitch you are craz-"

"If I may," Peeta cuts in, "I have less apprehensions than Katniss does, Haymitch. I can see the pros. But it's not fair to be used like this. I don't want to be a piece in all of your games."

"It's a stunt. A publicity stunt. They happen all over the entertainment industry. Give me a few months of your time. Until Katniss leaves for her tour and Peeta premieres the second season of his show. Your sales and ratings will skyrocket."

The room falls into a harsh silence. Peeta is deeply listening to every word. I am sulking.

"As matters go. Neither of you have a choice. Here are letters for you both," Snow pulls two letters out of his jacket pocket, and hands me the one envelope with my name on it. "You will both find some interesting _collateral _in case you don't do this properly. Make me believe it. Good day all. Haymitch, I'll be in touch."

Once Snow closes the door behind him, Haymitch, Effie, and Annie all exhale a sigh of relief.

"See kids, I don't have a single clue what those letters hold, but they aren't going to be pretty. They probably have more than mentioning a definite termination of your contract if you don't agree."

"I'll do it. It will be good practice for my romance scenes with Cash anyway."

"Thank you, Peeta. I appreciate it."

Four pairs of eyes fall on me and I drop my line of vision to my feet out of pure desperation for some relief from all the gazes.

"Fine. I'll do it, but I'm not happy about it." I need to make my point known.

"I don't really care either way, but good, Katniss. This will be good for you." Haymitch's last ditch encouragement does little to quell my nerves.

"Effie, Annie, if you two will please give me a few moments with my clients, I need to give them a bit of advice."

Annie gives me an encouraging nod and a small, shy smile. Effie clicks her tongue and taps the bottom of her chin. That's her way of telling me to hold my head up high. I hope that is meant to be encouraging. Haymitch locks the door as they leave, and doesn't speak until he turns on a classical music radio station. He pulls Peeta's and my chairs so close together that our arms are touching. I am shocked he has enough strength to do that. He crouches down in front of us.

"Listen, I know my room is bugged, so listen to me closely. You both are shit out of luck here. Snow will milk this for everything it's worth and then some. He is going to test you and use everything you have in you. I don't hate the idea of the publicity stunt, but he is doing it in every bad way. No matter what, you are a team. Remember you are the only ones who know exactly what you're going through. Learn on one another. Don't be afraid to ask for help. Become friends. Become allies. Now, exchange phone numbers."

As Peeta and I swap phones I mess up my own number three times because I'm so distracted. If there is one thing I'm bad at, it's making friends. My two friends would agree. It's easier to keep people at a distance. Less chance of me getting hurt. Yeah, no friends for me.

"You leave now, Peeta. You have a shoot in an hour anyway. I need a word with Katniss."

Peeta gives me a shy smile and pats his hand over mine gently, but the touch alone makes me jolt and jump back away from the touch. Peeta makes no comment over my actions, but his smile does drop. I feel sorry, but I don't get a chance to say so before he's out the door.

"Katniss, I know you aren't good at emotions, but Peeta is. Follow him. Trust him. I promise you he's a really good guy. One of the best this messed up industry has ever found. He won't let you down or get you fired. But you need to put in a little effort, you will never prove anything to Snow if you don't."

For a man who is widely known to have a love affair with liquor, he seems entirely too clean right now. I nod along at his words. I can't believe he's doing this. I only hope I can make myself believe this stunt.

Several hours later I wake up from my severely needed nap, and turn on my phone for the first time today. I'm suddenly attacked by the onslaught of dings and buzzes firing from my phone as every text and missed call makes their appearance. I see a few messages from casual celebrity acquaintances I know. I have a text from Caesar himself. I'm sent even more news links from Effie. The bulk of the attack, though, comes from two people; Madge and my sister, Prim.

They are nearly every phone call as well. I listen to their voicemails and they are shrieking about how on Earth I can have my phone off and to call them ASAP. I'll do the lesser of two evils first; Madge.

Madge is one of the two friends I have. She is dating my other best friend, Gale. Both still settled in my hometown of Seam, Tennessee. I like having them remind me where I'm from and where my heart still is.

"KATNISS! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE?! AND PEETA!?" Madge is normally very reserved, so I'm not prepared for this.

"Madge, please, let me talk! We aren't dating. Not really. I had never even met him before yesterday. But I guess now I kind of am…. My agency is making us fake date each other."

I explain the full story to her. It feels so good to let that off my chest.

"Oh my gosh, Kat. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize things like that were actually real."

"I didn't either until today, but Haymitch says they are pretty common."

"Just do your best Katniss. It must be for a good reason, and Peeta seems nice! He's cute too!"

I really can't rebuttal those facts, even if I really want to. I change the topic.

"How's Mom doing? Is Gale okay?"

"You're Mom is going just fine. Delly is helping her wonderfully. She is talking a bit more, but has mixed days. Gale is doing well. He is fighting for a promotion with his construction company. He isn't excited that it could potentially be a desk position, but he would make a lot more money."

I'm glad to hear everything. I'm happy that I hired Delly for mom. She is a bit much to handle sometimes, but I thought a chatterbox would be good to force mom to speak. After my dad passed away, my mom lost it. I became a real guardian to Prim, and we barely made it. I still resent her sometimes, but not enough to not give her good care. Especially since now I can afford it.

"Okay I'm glad. Thank you for checking up on her, I really appreciate it."

"Of course, love. It's no problem at all; you know that. I have to go, supper is just finishing up, but remember, if this is apart of you career choice… then I'm sorry babe, but you have no choice. This is all for Prim, remember? This is how she can graduate school. You've never stopped moving mountains for her. Don't let this stop you. Also, Katniss, don't forget you're only twenty-two. Let him wine and dine you! You deserve it. Even if nothing actually comes from it. You're young! Live a little."

"Thanks, Madge. I'll do my best."

"Do better than your best, Kat. Love you."

"Love you too."

I end the call and continue checking my text messages. I delete the many from random people I barely speak to who just want gossip. I let Prim know I'm fine and I'll call her tomorrow. I lie about having a charity event tonight. I can't handle phone calls from both her and Madge in one day. I had a couple texts from Delly about Mom and am replying to her when a new text pops up from Peeta.

_**Peeta Mellark: Hey Katniss! I hope it's not too soon, but I was hoping we can do lunch tomorrow. I'm in the middle of filming right now and trying to make everything work with my schedule. Annie is better at this than I am. **_

I wait five minutes before replying. I don't want to look eager; because I'm not.

_**Katniss Everdeen: Sounds good, and I understand. I would never leave my house if I didn't have Effie. What did you have in mind?**_

_**Peeta Mellark: I was thinking Urth Cafe on Melrose? That's casual enough right? At noon? And it's my treat :)**_

_**Katniss Everdeen: Noon works for me. Don't feel obligated to pay for me, really. I'll feel bad.**_

_**Peeta Mellark: Well for all intents and purposes, I'm your boyfriend. What kind of chivalrous, heroic icon would I look like if I didn't pay for your meal? Really I insist. **_

_**Katniss Everdeen: Thank you, Peeta, for everything. **_

_**Peeta Mellark: Don't even mention it. According to Haymitch this is us protecting each other, right? Also, have you read your letter yet? Mine was pretty…. shocking. **_

_**Katniss Everdeen: No I haven't.**_

_**Peeta Mellark: I would check it out if I were you. Also, my coworkers and I are going to **_**The Nice Guy**_** tonight at ten. Would you be interested?**_

_**Katniss Everdeen: Sorry, Mellark. I don't party. I only go when I'm being paid to be there. **_

_**Katniss Everdeen: But thanks for the invite.**_

_**Peeta Mellark: I'll get you out one day. You deserve to really see West Hollywood. It's a whole new world.**_

_**Katniss Everdeen: Okay slow your roll, Aladdin. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow.**_

_**Peeta Mellark: Goodnight, Katniss :)**_

_**Peeta Mellark: Also, for tomorrow, don't forget that we're madly in love, so feel free to kiss me whenever you like ;)**_

_**Katniss Everdeen: In your dreams, Peeta.**_

I didn't really have to go, but I just can't keep talking to him for that long. Was me calling him Aladdin flirting? Will he think I'm interested? I'm not. I don't date. I won't date. I'm not getting married. The entertainment industry only strings me so thin. When Prim is done with medical school I will retire from music, go back home, and live comfortably. I won't come back to the smog and traffic of Los Angeles. I say this montra to myself over and over again… I'm trying to make myself actually believe me.

I think back to Madge's advice. I'm young, true, and I guess it's nice to be treated well. It's a new feeling. I grew up too fast, and other people have always needed me. I'm not sure how to drop my guard enough to allow someone to help me? I don't think I like that feeling. I'm willing to try, but I think the execution will be a lot different than the intent.

After half an hour of stressful self discovery, I finally worm the letter from Snow out of my purse. His handwriting is as calm, clean, and put together as he tries to make his outward appearance look, but his words absolutely terrify me.

_Miss Everdeen,_

_I hope you are well. So far you have pleased me greatly. You have preformed all your tasks without question and without fault. You bring in great fans and crowds to all of your events and that helps me. You keep your head down and don't involve yourself in drama, and until now I have enjoyed this. But soon you will becoming boring, predictable, and not cared about. This does not please me. I need you, and your music, to stay relevant. You WILL date Peeta Mellark, and you WILL convince me that you are falling in love with this boy._

_Your sister…. Prim is it? She's such a pretty girl. She's at UCSD, is she not? It would be a shame for the pre med department head to get some devastating news that his top pupil has been cheating her way through university. He would have no choice but to throw her out of school. Maybe I could pick her up for my own bidding?_

_And your mother still leaves in your tiny, pitiful hometown of Seam if I'm correct. Her medical care is crucial to her survival. I can make that all disappear, Katniss. Don't think for a second I can't, or that I'm bluffing. You're not the first and won't be the last. You are replaceable, Miss Everdeen. I can't get rid of you, but no one will notice your family._

_Good day, Miss Everdeen._

_Convince me,_

_CEO and President of SNOW Management,_

_Cornelius Snow_

I'm shaking. I have hot tears staining my red tinted cheeks. My knuckles are white and I almost tear the flimsy letter in half. All of my decisions, and my life, are now being taken from me.

I have no choice. I have to love Peeta Mellark.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you feel so inclined, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**All same disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

I'm pulling at the bottom of my floral sundress to try and make it suddenly become longer. It's not the outfit I would have chosen, but I had to tell Effie why I needed her to clear my schedule. Thirty minutes later she had barged into my room and forced me into a dress hidden deep in the back of my closet. Luckily she let my hair stay in my trademark braid. I covered my lashes in mascara and glazed my lips with a layer of lip gloss and was just approved enough to be allowed out of my house.

Pollux drops me off right at the corner of the street where the Urth Cafe cutely sits. I spy Peeta talking with a burly man, who I assume is his bodyguard, and thank Pollux when I exit the black SUV. Peeta sees me as soon as my feet touch the pavement and he rushes over to close the car door for me.

"Katniss! How are you doing, beautiful!?" He leans in for a hug.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?"

"I get to spend lunch with a beautiful young woman. I have nothing to complain about." His grin is full and bright. I bet he could get away with murder just by smiling at the judge.

"I bet you use that on all of your dates."

"Only the gorgeous ones." His comment is so casual and backhanded that I almost miss it. He's a natural flirt, and if I had any game I would try and be an even match for him. I know I'm doomed to fail.

He grabs my hand and leads us inside the cafe to place our orders. I get a chicken caesar salad and a strawberry smoothie and he tries their pizza with a kale drink that honestly looks awful. He acts wounded when I tell him such.

"No, Katniss! It's good I promise! You just need to give kale a chance. It's wonderful when done right. I have even tried to mix it into bread before!" 

"Bread! That's so random! Why would you even think of that?" I spot a few paparazzi across the street so I try and make my laugh at his outrageous statement even more accentuated.

"My family owns a bakery back home. I enjoy all the ins and outs of working in it. The bread I brought Haymitch yesterday, I made it myself."

"That's actually so cool! Where is the bakery? How did you get involved in acting if you liked baking so much?"

I find myself being genuinely interested in the questions I'm throwing at him. He is so animated in his voice, facial expressions, and body language, that I have a natural desire to equal his level.

"Well here's my 'story'. I'm from a tiny town in Nebraska named 'Twelve'. Apparently it was named that because the founder had twelve kids and wanted the name to be fair. Anyways, when I say tiny I mean _tiny_. My family owns the only bakery in a fifty mile radius. My family lived in a small apartment that's just above the bakery. From the time I could walk I learned everything about baking, and I planned on taking over one day. My mom, though, always hoped I would be a girl. I'm the youngest of three boys, so you can imagine how crazy that must have been for her. Well, she tried to put me in 'girly' activities. I hated dancing or anything like that, so when I was eleven she drove me an hour to this kids acting class. I ended up loving it. The thrill of completely being someone else? It's like nothing else I've ever felt. I ended up doing pretty well. I did decent enough to get a scholarship to Juilliard. I was there for two years before an agent noticed me and brought me to Hollywood. The rest is history."

"That's absolutely incredible, Peeta! Julliard is legendary, and you got a _scholarship_?! I'm intimidated honestly." I actually read that in small detail on his Wikipedia page, but he really doesn't need to know that.

"You're one of the greatest artists of our generation, Katniss! There is nothing to ever be intimidated about." He reaches over to grab my hand in a comforting way. "So tell me, what about you? How did you land here?"

I go a bit quiet. I'm really bad at talking about my life, unless it's direct questions promoting my albums. Peeta sees the immediate change in my body language.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm not very good at talking about myself."

He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Okay, how about a quick, small question to start? What is your favorite color?"

My broad smile is immediate. "Green. Yours?"

"Orange."

"Like highlight orange?"

"No, like a muted sunset orange. What kind of green?"

"Forest green. Like trees."

"May I ask as to why?"

"Well, I also grew up in a small town named Seam, Tennessee. It's about an hour outside of Nashville. There are miles of forests completely surrounding the town. I learned about archery in those woods. I learned about myself in those woods."

"Archery?! You do archery?"

"Since I was ten, yes."

"How good are you?"

I laugh quietly. "Don't look, but to your left, my right, across the street, there are three paparazzi. I could hit each one of their cameras right where the flash goes off."

"I'm never going to get on your bad side." We both laugh loudly and I agree with him, but I could never intentionally hurt another human like that.

"Thank you for making me more comfortable. If you're okay with it, I'll tell you how I got here too."

"I'm more than okay with it. The floor is all yours."

"I'm the oldest actually. I have a younger sister. Her name is Prim. I love her more than anyone else on the planet. When I was eleven… my dad… he passed away. Cancer."

Peeta audibly gasped, and his eyes went wide. I've seen that look too many times. I hate the meaningless pity.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine."

"It's not your fault, Peeta, really it's fine. Well after he passed, my mom had a really rough time with it. I needed to step up to help raise Prim. I picked up odd jobs to help my mom pay bills or get groceries." He doesn't need to know it was nearly all on me. My mom could barely work. It's much too soon for that. "Once I turned seventeen I started taking the bus to Nashville and sung in random areas to make some extra cash. One night when I was nineteen, Haymitch walked by me while he was out drinking with a friend of his, and then as you said, the rest is history."

"Katniss, in all honesty, you're marvelous. No one else could even attempt to do what you do."

"It's nothing really. I do this to pay for Prim's schooling. She's premed at UC San Diego. I also pay to have help for my mom. That's all that matters to me."

"If all of Hollywood was as selfless as you, we would be a much better industry."

"Everything I do is in self preservation. Sure I give money to charity and stuff like that, but I'll do anything to help my sister. Like this for example. Snow's letter….. It was terrifying."

"I'm so sorry you have to do this, Katniss. I wish I could make it all away. But my letter too… he threatened that the bakery would 'accidentally' catch on fire. I can't do that to my family. We both need this, but I'm so sorry it's happening to you."

His emotions are real and I feel them pour out of him with every word. I'm genuinely shocked I spoke that much. I normally wouldn't have told half of what I did. I really need to be stronger around this man. He could beam at me with those obnoxiously blue eyes and I would profess almost anything to him. That's frightening to me.

Our conversation picks up and is quick witted and light. We eat our food slowly and take long talking breaks in between each bite. He is never ending with his nosey questions and it helps make sure there is never a lull during our date. _Date?! Katniss cool it. This is just us getting to know each other._

"Katniss, tell me, how often do you look at social media?" His abrupt and seemingly random question startles me.

"I try not to all the time. Effie has access to my accounts to do anything she needs to, but I like to keep up with my sister, and family back home. My fans also enjoy my tweets every once in a while. Why?"

"How much do you know about my TV show?"

"Not a lot honestly. I know Prim really likes it."

Peeta laughs. "I'll sign something for her then. Well, there is plenty of controversy surrounding our relationship. Some fans believe I'm meant to be with my television love interest, Cashmere Owens. Her character's name is Melanie. You have no clue the effect you have, do you? People are going nuts, Katniss. People either love us, hate us, or envy us. But no matter what, they have an opinion. It's all because of you. It's quite astonishing."

"Why do you care about that stuff, Peeta. It's going to do nothing except make both of us sad. They don't know our relationship, nor do I want them to. We are happy, and that's all that matters." I say it with such clarity, hopefully it will make me actually believe myself. His face exudes pride with my statement and he sits up straighter in his seat.

"I couldn't agree with you more, my beauty. That makes me overwhelmingly happy."

His flirty, acutely annoying nickname reminds me we have cameras, and a group of fans, watching our every move. We can't break character for that long.

I want to play his hardball game. I pull my red carpet smile onto my face and grab his hand that he has placed on the table. My thumb lazily crosses back and forth over his knuckles.

"Well our food is finished. Is your time with me over yet?" I try and make myself sickeningly seductive, but it's honestly probably not an amazing job on my part. Except suddenly I see Peeta's eyes darken just the slightest amount. My heart is racing in shock.

"That will never be the case, babe. But I do need to film in a few hours. Would you be willing to come to set with me? You can meet my costars, and even best friends?" His voice almost sounds hopeful, and I can't deny him.

"Even Cashmere?"

"We aren't _best _friends, but shes my co-star, and on screen lover. To reach a level of trust needed for the screen we needed to get to know each other well. We know a bunch about one another." He seems dead set in his persistence to not speak ill of her, so I let the topic drop.

He's hard to read. There are moments when I feel like he's an open book. His blue eyes shine openly and warmly to everything and everyone. But then he remembers his situation, or the people around him, or how serious the topic is and he goes dark. I can't get a single grip on what he's thinking or feeling. It's infuriating.

"Are you ready to go?" He questions me, and effectively pulling me from my mental game. I silently nod at him and offer him my hand as we stand up from our seats.

"It would just be easier if we ride together, don't you think?"

"Yeah I agree. Let me text my driver and I'll tell him he's free for a few hours."

I send Pollux a quick message, and then look up at Peeta expectantly. He's spying to his left and I notice we have about a dozen fans near the paparazzi anxiously hoping for a moment to meet both of us. I look up at him and smile widely. I love being able to thank fans for their support when I can, and this is great proof that we were out together.

Peeta takes my hand and slides his fingers in between each of mine, and leads me over to the group of fans. The teenagers waiting for us all shush each other in an attempt to be calm as we greet them. I take a few selfies with fans and two girls even have my album for me to sign. The paparazzi are mingling in between the cluster we entered. I look up and notice our circle has grown significantly. There are now about thirty fans and tourists surrounding Peeta and me. From the back of the unofficial line I see three girls push past everyone else to right up to where I'm standing. Those girls upset other fans and some begin to push back. More and more voices rise and people begin to yell. I search for Peeta's blue eyes. This isn't good, and we need to get out of here.

"Katniss! How dare you steal Peeta from Cashmere!"

"You don't deserve him!"

"You're a wannabe talentless skank who is just using Peeta for _his_ fame!"

"Pashmere forever!"

The trio barks insults at me and I'm awestruck someone could say words like this to another person's face, or even at all. I hear other fans yell back in defense of me, but everything sounds like I'm hearing it from underwater. I've never experienced anything like this before and I don't know how to react. Different groups start pushing back and forth and I'm caught in the crossfire.

"Stop!" I hear Peeta's deep, bellowing voice command the whole assault of people. "How dare you call yourselves fans of me." He starts on the three girls, "If you were really my fans, then you would want me to be happy. I like Katniss more than a lot, she makes me smile better than anyone. I love Cash as my coworker and friend. But I deserve to be happy with my girlfriend, Katniss. You should allow this for me."

His voice commands and moves the crowd. Peeta says the words so easily and fierce he almost has me fooled that he actually feels so strong about me. He grabs my hand so tight that it almost hurts and stalks off without another look at anyone else. He opens his car door for me before sliding into the backseat. He's hurriedly telling his driver to leave in any way possible, and my brain is still barely comprehending the outside world. All I'm thinking about is those girls, and their faces. Their hatred toward me was genuine. I know you can't please everyone, but to be so blatantly taunted like that… I can't tell if I'm confused, shocked, sad, embarrassed, or downright pissed. Probably a mix of all of them to be honest.

"Katniss, I can't even explain how sorry I am. Those girls have no clue what they were talking about and are completely nuts. They are nothing but very brave trolls. Please don't listen to them." He repeats similar sentiments without stopping since I'm too out of it to reply to him.

"I'll tweet something to make sure no one thinks it's okay to speak to you like that."

"Do you think Snow will be happy with you 'saving' me again?"

The question is so random that his face squints in surprise. All of a sudden he starts laughing, huge laughs that makes tears prick his eyelids. I like his laugh.

"Is that really all you're thinking about, Kat? That's hilarious. I'm sure he'll see something in the press soon. I doubt Snow will be disappointed." He grows serious. "I didn't do it for him though. Those girls had no right to say those things to you and start a fight. They were way out of line."

"Thank you, Peeta. I appreciate it." This seems like enough to satisfy him, so he goes quiet. He pulls out his phone and I see him open twitter and quickly type on his phone.

"There. I told the whole world off via tweet. No one will belittle you that way. Not anymore."

The rest of our drive includes less tense conversation, and before I know it, we have arrived on a Hollywood backlot. Peeta seems in his element. He seems almost giddy with excitement as he helps me out of the car. He introduces me to hoards of people; the person who drives his on set golf cart, the coffee makers, his makeup and hair stylists, the nervous and twitchy interns, he knows everyone. I like seeing how nice he is to the whole crew. I don't think every celebrity can say they know every member of their staff, but his familiarity with these employees seems legitimate. He uses his dazzling smile to get his way with everyone he interacts with, and they are all clearly smitten with him.

"Katniss, these are four of the most important people in my life. Here are my costars and friends, Cashmere, Gloss, Johanna, and Finnick Odair." I can't process why Peeta felt inclined to use Finnick's whole name, bit it fits him.

"This can't be right. You're far too pretty for Peeta. Are we serving charity projects now, Katniss?" Finnick jests in good humor.

"If dating people is charity, you must be running the whole community service center by now." If this were said by anyone except Cashmere, it could have been considered joking, but the harsh look on her face showed she clearly wasn't. I've heard rumors of Finnick's playboy ways, so I've always kept my distance. I've seen him at award shows and when we both appeared on talk shows on the same days, but his whole "Golden Boy" appeal has never made any sense to me. Pretty boys are a dime a dozen in this town.

"Funny, Finn. It was against her better judgement, but I got her eventually." Peeta comes to Finnick's rescue. His voice has layers of undertones. Does Finnick know this is all fake? Why would he be playing along if so?

"You're brainless for going along with this." Johanna confirms my thoughts.

"Jo! Really! We don't know who's listening"

"It's only me who can get in trouble, Baker. We all know he can't hurt me anymore." I suddenly feel like I've invaded a very private conversation I have no desire to be apart of, so I drop my line of vision to the floor.

"How do you have a career again? Peeta doesn't normally date bar singers?" Cashmere scoffs toward my direction. While I get lost in crowds of crazy fans, I've dealt with dozens of pretend Hollywood "It" girls. She is nothing for me.

"Actually I'm the most awarded new female country artist in the past ten years. I have two albums, a new arena tour starting this fall. This past year I won the Panem Music Award for New Artist of the Year, among others. You can Google it if you don't believe me."

"Wow. Kitty has some claws." Finnick whoops lowly.

"You'll be next to see them if you ever call me that again." I feel Peeta's scorching gaze looking at me from my left hand side. Why is his gaze so intense? Is he mad about what I said to Cashmere? I'm too nervous to turn my head to make eye contact with him. Since I'm staring resolutely straight ahead, I'm the first person to see the new body enter the ring of actors.

"What's going on here guys?" The new person asks.

"Hey, man! Katniss, this is my best friend, Cato." The introduction to only me makes me aware that everyone else already knows him. The silence alarms me that this group might not favor this Cato guy.

"Katniss Everdeen, it's very nice to meet you. I'm a huge fan." He grabs my hand from where it was stagnant at my side and brings it to his lips for a kiss that was just a moment too long to be chaste. I'm stunned frozen. I barely grasps the mechanics of my body long enough to drop my arm and I instinctively step ever so slightly closer to Peeta. He puts his arm around my waist, and it feels more possessive than affectionate. I feel the strained muscles in his arms and notice the clenching of his jaw.

"We mustn't touch what isn't ours, Cato." Peeta starts. _I'm his? What?_

"Aw come on, Peet. Aren't you southern folk about hospitality and sharing? You could be a bit more polite you know?

"Don't push me. This wouldn't be the first time. We both remember it wasn't pretty for you."

"You think you're such a hotshot, Mellark. I need to bring you down a few pegs."

"Some of us actually have talent, Stevens. You got your start on _The Bachelor. _Sorry I can't trust someone who has never done any actual hard work."

I'm conflicted between my natural need to defend myself, and following my self revelation of letting me accept someone else. I don't like feeling like I'm being talked about as if I'm not even in the room.

"We need all cast on set in five!" A personal assistant called with a loud speaker over the whole set.

The cast stands up straighter and kicks into action.

"I have to go, but I'll text you later, Katniss."

"No worries, I'll text Pollux and he'll be here soon."

"Thank you so much for coming. I'm sorry it got a bit messy."

"Thanks for being there for me." I struggle the words out, and they are bundled with nerves.

"Always." His gaze is so sincere I'm stunned.

I arrive home an hour later and barely take my shoes off before I hear a ringing that I specifically have set to match Prim's number.

"Hey Ducky" I use her childhood nickname to hopefully calm her down before the storm even starts.

"Don't you dare Ducky me! It's been a whole twenty four hours and all I heard was about an event that I found out didn't even exist! You lied to me!" I'm shocked that her voice sounds so hurt.

"Prim, I'm so sorry. I didn't think of it like that. I was just so stressed and nervous about the press. I didn't want to get you involved. Everything with Peeta is just so new… I needed time." I can't tell her it's fake. I absolutely can't. I refuse to get her mixed up in this.

"What is he like?! You know I love him on _Tributes_!"

"He's kind. He's chivalrous, a natural flirt, a good listener… confusing as heck honestly."

At least none of that was a lie. I hear Prim squeal on the other line.

"Katniss! I've never heard you say anything like that about someone before! I'm so, so happy for you! Please let me know when I can drive up to meet him."

"That might be a little while, Primmy. I am still getting to know him better." _And keep you away from Snow_, I add bitterly.

"Of course Kat, of course."

Our topics flow to less stressful conversation. I love hearing about her university life. She even joined a sorority that she is obsessed with. I nearly flipped when I heard. I don't necessarily approve, but I'm glad she's so happy.

"I have to go, Kat! I'll text you tomorrow. I love you!"

"I love you too, Little Duck." We hang up and I suddenly feel more lonely without the enthusiasm in her voice that makes me feel alive. This house is far too large, and my thoughts are growing to be way too loud. I didn't lie to Prim. Peeta is confusing… and kind… and a good listener. I don't want to like Peeta. I should hate him! He made me look weak twice. He had to pull his obnoxious protector act two times now. I can't like him, but gosh he makes that pretty damn hard.

**The Panem Music Awards is this story's take on the American Music Awards… which I do not own and just borrowed.**

**Also please check out my other fic called **_**Gold Medal Worthy. **_**It's a bit darker, but I love it a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The past two weeks have been nice. It's been a bit hectic juggling rehearsing for tour, promoting said tour, and adding in time with Peeta. He's charming, and so good, I understand what Haymitch was telling me in his office. I could do a lot worse. I wish I knew him well enough to be able to read him. He never acts like anything but the most perfect and doting boyfriend. When we are alone, or even just texting, and can be ourselves, he doesn't turn off. The nature he holds with me in public is the same as private. I like his warmth and find myself missing his company when he's gone. I've been trying so hard to not crumble. I won't like him. I just need to hold out until tour starts. Hopefully we can still be friends when this whole thing ends.

I greet Boggs as he opens my car door for me. I'm so happy he's back. He was livid with Pollux and nearly fired him on the spot. I had to step in to make him calm down. Things are still tense between my driver and head of security, but they are trying to be civil in my presence.

The two of them are accompanying me to this spin class Effie is forcing me to attend. The company is going to pay me to show up and be seen in the hopes this makes new patrons sign up. Excited is the opposite word I would use. I sing and do archery. Both things keep me more physically fit than people think. I'm venting to Peeta about my predicament as my car pulls up to the front of the building.

_**Katniss Everdeen: Effie must secretly hate me.**_

_**Peeta Mellark: At least the classes are only 30 minutes! I would die at a full hour.**_

_**Katniss Everdeen: Then please come stand in for me. I'm sure they will be more than happy to have you.**_

_**Peeta Mellark: It will be over before you know it, babe! I believe in you :)**_

_Babe_. The word that simultaneously confused and infuriated me. Why does he use it when no one is going to see? Is it an angle to keep up this flirty persona, or can he just not help it?

The lady at the front desk greets me too enthusiastically. It's the kind I've learned is because either she knows my name, or her boss is forcing her to act obscenely sweet to me. She offers me a sweat towel and water bottle that both have the logo of the class branded on them.

I take a bike in the middle of the room. I don't want to be too close to the front and show off that I'm actually going to be awful at this, but not too far back that I appear rude.

The instructor is this far too peppy girl named Glimmer. Her name is just as outlandish as her attitude.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kat." Low and behold to my left sits none other than Cato Stevens himself.

"My name is Katniss."

"Well I like Kat. Can I call you Kat?"

"I only let my friends call me Kat." I tell him smoothly.

If I didn't have to actively listen to Glimmer I would put in headphones to completely tune him out. Luckily she chose this moment to begin blaring her music throughout the whole room.

It's fifteen minutes into the class and I already want to tap out. My sweat towel feels more wet than dry and all I want to do is sleep for the next two days. We are standing while exercising on the not moving bikes. _Why can't I sit?! There are seats for a reason._

"You're not doing it right, Kat." Cato leans my way and clearing choosing to ignore my words about my nickname.

"You should place yourself like this." He puts his hand on my lower back to adjust me. His hand is way too low for comfort and I swat him away. I push tenfold in my workout and pretend that if I go fast enough this machine will move away from him. I feel his eyesight on me more than on the actual teacher. Every part of my body is trying to hold in the shivers he is sending over me.

"Good job today everyone! Remember to stretch when you get a chance and drink plenty of water!" Glimmer finally dismisses us and my body could not be more thankful. I lug my body off the torture bike in the most unladylike fashion and try to look not too eager to get to the door. I thank the receptionist for the lesson and just get out the door when I feel a hand grip onto my wrist. Cato towers his wide shoulders over me.

"Let's get a drink, Kat. We deserve it after such a hot workout."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Katniss? And I will happily not accept your offer. I am taken." I shimmy my arm out of his and walk a few paces closer to Boggs when his hand wraps around my waist.

"Get off me, Cato!" I push my hands against his chest, but his arm does not detach from me

"You can't tell me you can't feel the fire between us."

"All I feel is your sweat and I can't smell anything other than your odor. Get off me, Cato."

His hand drops like something stung him. His smile turns snarling and wolfish.

"You better be nicer to those around you, Katniss. You never know when someone will ruin it all because of your plain, bitchy self."

His threat feels anything but empty. My eyes go wide at his comment, but I stand my ground. My snarl and glare can keep up with the best of them. I'm proud that I've mastered it.

"What's going on here?" Boggs finally joins the conversation. He steps in between Cato and me.

"Nothing at all, Sir. Have a nice day, Kat." He throws his flashy, Hollywood smile at my bodyguard before walking away.

"Are you okay, Katniss?"

"Yeah Boggs, just fine."

It's not until I sit in the backseat of my SUV that I realize things are not fine. There had been two paparazzi across the street that I didn't notice. I spy them examining one another's photos. If they have photos of Cato with his arm around me, they can spin that into any story they desire. I will drown in conspiracy theories that I'm cheating on the boyfriend that I just barely started dating.

My breathing spikes and and I feel my fears clouding all rational judgement. Flashes of potential headlines pop in and out of my brain and delusions of my sister getting hurts even breaks into my reverie. I have to call Peeta. I can't let him down too because I was too stupid to pay attention to my surroundings.

"Hey Katniss! How was the class?" I'm almost surprised he answered. I know he's filming today. He must be on lunch.

"P-P-Peeta. I- I- can't-" My ragged gasping makes me incapable of finishing the whole sentence.

"Hey are you okay? Was the class really that hard?"

"No." I take a moment to control my desperate inhales for air.

"What's wrong?" He sounds panicked.

"Cato was at the class, and he…" I trail off. I don't exactly know how to word what happened.

"Did he hurt you?" Peeta's question is strained.

"No, no nothing like that. He just kept flirting with me. He touched my lower back to 'correct my form'. I told him to stop and he followed me out of the class because he couldn't listen." Now that I can breathe the words are spilling out of me. "He grabbed my wrist and tried to make me get drinks with him. I told him off and he threatened me, and if didn't feel empty. Boggs got him to leave. I was fine, just kind of shaken. Then I saw that there was paparazzi outside Peeta. Cato forced his arm around my waist. What if they create some kind of story that I'm cheating on you? What if Snow gets mad? Please don't be mad at me, Peeta. I promised I didn't allow him room to think I'm at all interested." I don't know why I feel the need to make sure Peeta isn't upset. We have no real claim on each other, but I could still never play a game like that.

"I'm not mad at all, babe. I know it wasn't your fault. But I'm so, so sorry that happened to you. He has no right to act like such a pig. I hope he comes to the studio today just so I can tell him off myself."

"Please don't make a fight, Peeta. I just want him to ignore me. I don't like the way he looks at me, and I just want to make sure he stops."

"I'll make sure he doesn't do it again, Katniss. He can't mess with you like that. I will do anything to make sure of that."

His determination stifles me. His conviction is clear as glass even through the phone. There is not a part of my body that doesn't believe him.

"Thank you… for caring." The scratchiness in my own voice shocks me.

"I always will. I got to get back to shooting babe, my break is over. But I'll check in with you tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." We hang up and I'm in a daze all the way into my house. He cares, I can't get anything out of my head besides that. _He cares_.

A couple days later I'm walking into Haymitch's office for yet another meeting. At least Effie isn't here this time. Even better, Snow isn't here again. If I never see him sitting in Haymitch's chair it will be too soon.

"Whats up, Haymitch?"

"Sit down, Sweetheart. We have a few things to discuss."

Once I seat myself he continues. "I have something tour related I want to run by you. I know you have another session with Cressida scheduled, so I need you two to work on another song together."

"Another song? Why?" I ask perplexed. I know he mentioned the same thing a few weeks ago, and he liked the track I showed him. I thought we were going to begin producing it.

"I have a special request from Snow himself. He wants a new single that's a love ballad. You've had other love songs before, but they've been so light. They could be about family, and knowing you they probably are. He wants something deeper than that. Something darker and more… intimate."

I can tell by the look on his face that he's only being so blunt incase his room is being listened in on. His face shows that this is all stupid. I think it's just another ridiculous ploy for Snow to try and make another quick buck. I can't play into what Snow wants.

"Haymitch, that's nuts. I'm not in love! I can't force something so synthetic and fake. My fans will know!"

"Have you ever been in love, Katniss?" His question cuts off my miniature rant. Immediately my brain jumps to Prim, but I don't think that's what he is referring to. I shake my head, and I look only at the ground, almost in shame as if I'm being scolded.

"I need you to get there sweetheart."

"Peeta and I are fake! He's nothing but a flirt and a fake and confusing and I never know his angle! I can't _love _him, Haymitch! I don't _want _to like him, let alone love him!" That is the truest statement I've said today. I just admitted how I'm almost scared to allow myself to fall for this blonde haired wonder. It will only hurt me. I can't.

Haymitch's wears a harsh look on his face, and I'm reminded that this is the exact opposite of the right thing to say.

"Sweetheart. I at least implore you to try. I know you don't check social media often, but the people love you. They love seeing with him. They are so happy that you're happy. Let yourself reach that point. Let yourself be happy, genuinely and fully."

I'm feel a warmth at these words, but I'm still stubborn.

"Why aren't you asking this of Peeta?"

"I don't need to. He's already there."

**Hey everyone! Thank you for being patient with this chapter that took a bit longer to get out! I got so caught up reading other people's stories, that I neglected finishing up my own!**

**I genuinely want to thank everyone that has supported this story so far. Every follow, favorite, and comment has meant the absolute world to me. I could not love you more!**

**I'm hoping to get chapters out every two weeks, if not sooner. But I don't want writing to be a chore. I want it to be fun. If you want to ask questions, or keep up with this story more personally, follow my tumblr! dont-botherme. I promise I actually really want to be bothered. **

**Until next time! I'm sorry for such a long note!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

This is the most _uncomfortable_ writing session I've ever had to be apart of. I genuinely like Cressida. She's funny, real, and a terrific songwriter. But she's incredibly blunt and straight to the point. I almost want to set her up with Johanna. We have been at this stupid love song for over four hours, and I can barely get down a single verse that sounds authentic. It's only one in the afternoon and I feel like I've been awake for thirty six hours. I'm frustrated beyond belief and I think Cressida personally wants to pull all of my own hair out. I'm sprawled out on the couch that's basically a bed and am covering my face with a pillow.

"Katniss, we have been able to work on whole songs before lunchtime! Why is this any different. I've given you lyric upon lyric upon lyric and you hate them all! Christ I don't know what you want from me! And you haven't offered up anything! Girl are you even here?!" She is snapping her fingers just inches from my face and I feel a ravenous need to break them all.

"I'm trying, Cress! But I can't do this! I can't give Snow what he wants!" I let out a loud, frustrated grunt and rub my temples.

"How can you not?! A love song isn't that hard."

"An honest love song is hard. One that makes him believe in this whole charade with Peeta. I can't give him that!" I stand up and match her energy. Hopefully I'll at least convince her to never snap at me again.

"Have you ever been in love, Katniss?" That question halts every thought. That's the second time in a week I've been asked this. Why is this stupid sentence so damn important?! My silence eggs her on.

"Have you ever had sex?" I gasp at her crass nature.

"I'm taking your ridiculous stuttering as a no. Jesus, Katniss, we need to get you out more. For goodness sake have you ever at least kissed anyone?"

"Yes!" I jump too quickly at that answer. My mind pops the red head, gangly, pimpled Darius that was my first and only kiss when we were both fifteen years old. I don't think fifteen is exactly what she is looking for though.

"How did that make you feel, Katniss? Hot, emotional, sexy, a new found woman? When you kiss the men you have-"

"Man." I stop her.

"Man?"

"Yes. Only one kiss. One single person." My cheeks burn as red as Darius' hair.

Cressida has a look that is a match between pity and wanting to laugh in my face. I turn defensive.

"You tell me when there is time for romance between raising your little sister alone then suddenly being thrown into Hollywood and releasing two studio albums and touring all over the nation, talk shows, award shows, meetings, studio time-"

"Katniss, stop! I got it okay? You know you're like a little sister to me." _I am? I didn't think we were that close. _"Your pureness is needed in this town. Keep hold of it. But you do need more, girl. I need some love, some jaw dropping, heart breaking, feeling more love than the sun emotions."

My dad pries his way to the forefront of my thoughts. Thinking about him now still makes my heart ache. I would do anything for him to return. He and Prim are the two people I would give the world for. I don't know how to love romantically. How can I feel something that I'm too nervous to let myself experience?

"How come my love for my family isn't enough?"

"For most people it is, Kat. You and I both know it isn't enough for Snow. That sucks, but that's the business you chose. Let's take a break for the rest of the day. I can tell you need it. We can reconvene on Friday, yeah?"

On the table next to me sits my ratty and old lyric notebook. I slam it shut in frustration. "Yeah sounds like a good idea."

My irritableness brings out a different reaction in Cressida than I was expecting. My scowl made her smile.

"There's the fire that I've been missing in you. Don't let anyone put it out, Kat. You won't be doing yourself any favors. Own everything about you."

When we split up to our respective cars we say goodbye with a friendly hug.

"For what it's worth, Katniss, I don't think it's a charade."

_What?!_

Two hours later I'm pacing back in forth in my room and I can't get Cressida's words out of my head. I know I had been dubbed "Girl on Fire" as it's the title of my debut album, but I never saw the fire in my attitude. I had to keep myself aflame and alive just to survive for Prim and myself. That flame has grown old in many ways; now that I'm not worried about having food on the table. But I don't know what I need to rekindle myself. How do I do all of these things I need to accomplish and still maintain me?

I have Madge and Cressida's advice, Haymitch's guidance, and Snow's threats swimming through my mind. I need to let myself live… convince Snow… and be myself. My hands are shaking as I hold my phone in my sweaty palms. I type out a text and press send before I can stop myself.

_**Katniss Everdeen: Hey, what are you doing tonight?**_

_**Peeta Mellark: I had plans with Finnick, but why? Did you have something else in mind?**_

_**Katniss Everdeen: I was just going to ask if you wanted to get dinner, but please don't bail on your friend for me. **_

_**Peeta Mellark: Too late. I already sent him my raincheck. **_

_**Katniss Everdeen: You can't be serious!**_

_**Peeta Mellark: I've never been more serious about anything in my life.**_

He sends me a screenshot of his text to Finnick just to confirm his statement.

_**Katniss Everdeen: Oh my gosh. Please let him know I'm so sorry for stealing you away.**_

_**Peeta Mellark: He's more than understanding. I promise. What did you have in mind for dinner? Mel's on Sunset? You liked that place for lunch last week!**_

_**Katniss Everdeen: I was thinking of something a bit more fancy. Ever heard of ll Cielo in Beverly Hills? I've heard it's very nice.**_

_**Peeta Mellark: Fifty dollars a plate, Katniss! And here I was thinking you weren't just with me for my money.**_

I ignore the fact that I'm with him just because a fat man told me I had to.

_**Katniss Everdeen: Well tonight, Peeta, it's actually my treat. I'm taking you out. I don't want to hear any of your savior, chivalry nonsense. **_

_**Peeta Mellark: I can't wait to have a fancy date with you. I called ahead for us and they created a reservation at eight. I'll pick you up. I'm excited to see you.**_

I needed this. I needed to get back in control of everything going on. I need this "relationship" to be on my terms. I've been so complacent and letting everyone choose where and when I'm going to things and I'm sick of it. Tonight is going to be different.

I've primp myself to the best of my ability. I've learned a few things from being forced to get ready for so many events. I curl my hair. I put on a full face of makeup that even included eyeliner and eyeshadow. I found a dark blue dress created by my stylist, Cinna, in the corner of my closet. It reminds me of the color of Peeta's eyes when they go dark and stormy. I'm pulling on the most unnecessary pair of wedges I'm willing to keep in my home, and not store with my stylist, when I get a text from Peeta that he's outside.

I walk out to see him in a crisp, clean black shirt tucked into black sick jeans. His hair is styled neat and slicked back. His smile is large and sincere. I blush in spite of myself when I see him look me twice over.

"You are beautiful." His conviction rings clear and true. I drop my line of vision to my feet and feel my breath catch.

"Tha-Thank you." I stutter. I'm not good at accepting compliments. I finally will myself to look back up at him and in his hand he holds a basket.

"What are you holding?"

"Oh!" He looks incredibly sheepish. " I didn't want to get you anything like flowers. It didn't seem like you. I remember the day I brought you a cheese bun, and you liked it. So I made you a dozen. I think it's better than a dozen roses." He almost looks nervous with his explanation. How could he even think that there even be a possibility that I would prefer flowers over cheese buns?!

"You really made these for me?" I ask in complete awe.

"I've been missing baking, so thank you for being my muse." There he goes catching me off guard with his suave and collected words again. I feel like I've lost my footing.

"You might be the most amazing person I've ever met. Keep making these and I might never let you leave me."

"Is that a threat or a promise? I assure you that wouldn't be a bad thing at all." I can't win.

I take the buns into my kitchen just to catch a moment's breath. He is handsome, more than handsome in how he dressed himself. He's courteous, thoughtful, witty… he's dangerous. I need to bring back the reins on my control. Tonight is my night. I chose this.

When I leave my house for the second time I spy him opening the door to the backseat of his blacked out SUV. I greet his driver. I don't bother moving all the way across to the far seat. I know Peeta will just pull me into the middle seat anyway. He likes to have his arm around me when we drive anywhere. His scent of fresh bread and clean linen invades my senses when he snuggles impossibly close to me. _Breathe, Katniss. _I repeat to myself over and over again or else I will actually suffocate out of nervousness in his embrace.

"You really do look like a vision."

"Cinna is a wonder with his designs. You should see what he can do with velvet." _Velvet?! Really?!_

"I'm going to keep saying things until one day you finally believe me. You deserve to know."

His affection is infectious. While I don't agree with his adulation, I won't deny him anything when he seems so happy. He's joking and silly and it's filling me senseless with nothing but a warm and fuzzy feeling I can't comprehend, but I like it. I like it a lot.

We are seated in a secluded corner of the romantic restaurant. His attitude never waivers and for that I am grateful. He asks if he can order a bottle of wine that he thinks we would both would enjoy. I don't drink often and the effects are near immediate.

"We haven't even gotten our meal yet, babe. Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asks once he takes in my embarrassingly intoxicated state.

"I'm finnnnne, Peeeeeta!" I hold onto his hand tightly. Even though I'm sitting down I can feel myself clinging to him for his balance. I feel giggly, warm, and alive. I've never felt like this while drinking before. This wine must have some magic mixed in it's bottle.

"Have you eaten at all today?"

"Umm…. I can't remember actually." My head hurts trying to conjure up a memory of me eating, so I stop trying. Peeta immediately asks for some bread for the table.

By the time our food arrives, the sensational Italian meal helps take the initial heat off of the feeling of the alcohol. I'm still feeling woozy, but I'm more coherent than before having food in my belly.

"You know, I'm really glad you actually enjoy eating." Peeta comments when he notices I nearly scarfed down half of my dish.

"How can people not? It's a necessity of life."

"You really don't see the other girls in this town? They go to great lengths to eat as little as possible."

"You really think I pay attention to that stuff? If you haven't noticed, I don't really keep close to a lot of people in our industry. And anyway, when you literally starve your whole teen years, you don't second guess any meal."

"You what?" Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. A second glass of wine should be banned from me for the rest of my life.

"It-it-it isn't like that, Peeta. It's just the alcohol talking."

"Drunk talk is quite sobering, Katniss." How does he seem so fine?! Why am I the only half of this duo thats a mess? I need a distraction.

"You're really cute. You know that right?"

"That means the world coming from you, but I would much rather-" I cut him off by getting out of my own chair and sitting on his lap. My brain would never be so bold, especially in public, if it weren't so clouded. But I need him to just stop talking. I can't think of those years or I'll do something stupid, like cry, in my uninhibited state. I cut off his attempts at talking by kissing him. I feel the shock in his features. He tries to pull away a few times and but my hand finds its way to the back of his neck and holds him to me. If it wasn't for the cloistered part of the restaurant we are in this could end terribly. He's truly a phenomenal kisser, and I feel the absolute need to tell him.

"You're a really, really good kisser." I giggle against his neck.

"Thank you, sweetie. I appreciate it. Are you ready to go home?" My comfy bed sounds like a dream so I nod at him.

"Let's go, beautiful."

We are all the way to his car when I realized I forgot to pay.

"Peeta! The bill!" I twirl around so quickly that I stumble around my own feet and let out a girlish squeal. Peeta grabs my hips with both hands to steady me.

"Always saving me, Mr. Knight."

"Only when I have a princess to catch."

He will be the death of me.

"And don't worry about the bill. I took care of it."

"Peeta! I said tonight was my treat." I cross my arms and all I feel is distorted anger at the blonde in front of me.

"Consider it an I'm sorry for getting you drunk. I had no clue you had such a low tolerance."

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to pay." I sound whiny and I hate it.

"Next time, whatever it is we do, I promise you can pay. Deal?" He almost sounds like a dad consoling his insoluate child. I'm still upset, but his accord deflates it a bit.

The car ride has left me dizzy and it feels like the world is on its axis when I step down from the black SUV onto the driveway of my house. The drunken feeling hasn't gone away, I just feel more in pain than I did while eating dinner.

Peeta holds my hand in his as he escorts me to my front door. How are his hands so warm? His arms is tense and I can see his veins beginning to show. I wonder how his arms would feel….. Woah these thoughts are getting out of control. I feel heat rush to my cheeks.

"Why so red?" Peeta questions and he brings his hand up to rest against my cheek. I lean into his soothing touch.

_Because I was just thinking about all the things I could potentially do to you? _I reply to him in my head.

"Would you come inside?" I don't give him a chance to answer while I open the door and pull him through my home's entrance.

As soon as I close the door I push him against it and bring my body flush against his. My arms loop around his neck and I ravish his lips, neck and collarbone. If Peeta is shocked he doesn't say anything to stop me. His hands rest softly on my hips while letting me lead the dance between us. I'm being steamy, hot, and everything Cressida told me to be. I'm making Snow believe me. I'm allowing this. I know Madge will be proud of me. I'm sure Peeta likes it. I hope he likes it. I connect in my brain that is only the second person I've ever kissed, and wow I want to do a good job. I want to make him happy.

"Take me to bed, Peeta." I whisper to his skin.

"Katniss, what?!" He pulls away from me, his hands go to my forearms, and his eyes go wide.

"I know you want to. It's expected anyway. Please Peeta, can we?" I pout my lips to him, and I hope he caves enough to come with me.

"You don't want it, Katniss. I could never do that to you in a million lifetimes."

My brain takes that the wrong way.

"You mean you don't want me?"

His mouth drops and he rushes to recant his statement. I don't know why I'm acting so silly, but that left a sting and a vile feeling mixes inside me.

"No no no Katniss nothing like that. I meant I could never just use you for my own selfish pleasure, and then you potentially regret it later. You're not in a good enough place to consent."

He's right, but I still don't like it. I feel tears of frustration swarming behind my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. This was supposed to be about taking back control over my life, and I can't even act well enough to do a good job. I will not let Peeta see me cry.

"Let's get you to bed alright? You've had a long night, and deserve to rest. Would you like me to run you a bath too?"

"No. I just want to fall asleep."

I walk without looking back at him, but I can hear his footsteps following behind me. Why does he think it's okay to still tease me?

"What do you want?" I demand of him when we reach my bedroom door.

"I just want to make sure you get to sleep safely." He seems sincere enough that I don't push him away before opening my door. I walk straight to my drawer to grab pajamas, and then head into my bathroom to change and take off my makeup. I sneak a peek at him standing awkwardly in my doorway. He's looking around my room like he's trying to commit ever detail to memory, but he doesn't look my way while I study him.

I change quickly and my face feels ten layers lighter without makeup on. I hoped I stalled long enough that Peeta would have quietly stepped out, but he still hasn't moved from his spot at the entryway when I reenter my bedroom. I suddenly realize how relaxing his presence is. He's hovering over, but it doesn't feel preditary, just protective, like nothing bad can happen to me.

I sit on my bed cross legged and give him a shy smile and he returns it.

"Peeta… stay with me. Just to sleep I promise." My voice sounds younger and more insecure than I can ever remember it being. My ears are ringing so loudly in anticipation that I don't actually hear his reply, but he's making his way to my bed so I guess that it's a yes.

He sits himself awkwardly on top of my duvet before I wiggle under my covers and bring him with me. He puts his arm around my waist and my head rests on his chest. He's warm, calm, and so whole that I feel myself losing the will to stay awake within minutes.

I wake up feeling incredibly well rested. The best I've slept in weeks. I stretch my body in a content manner before realizing that I should have hit someone. My body jerks into a sitting position on its own accord and I look around my whole room and even listen in the bathroom, but there is no noise.

Peeta is gone.

This moment is when I finally let my tears flow.

**Sorry for the bit of cussing! I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for all of the excitement in this story and waiting for me to update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Any people, things, or quotes taken from The Hunger Games universe are not mine and purely used for fun.**

**Enjoy!**

_Dear Katniss,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye to you. It's about 5:30am right now and I have a 6:30 call time. I couldn't get myself to wake you up. You look way more peaceful when you're asleep, and your scowl is non existent._

_Please call or text me when you get a chance, and I promise I'll gravel at your feet in forgiveness. _

_Yours,_

_Peeta_

_P.S. I left water on your bedside table incase your head hurts. _

The sadness, and desperately alone feeling that had taken over me for a full thirty minutes suddenly turns into unrelenting angeronce I finish the small letter that Peeta left on my bedside table. He just left me! He made my emotions all riled up last night and then he has the audacity to just drop me flat on my face and make me cry. He made me feel safe, protected, and cared for. I gave him my second ever kiss. I have done things to him I never thought I could do with anyone ever. He's making me open up, and it must be some sick joke to him. I can't control my impulse and I'm suddenly listening to the ringtone waiting for him to answer my call.

"Hey, Katniss, how are you feeling today?"

"Don't you ever leave like that again! If you have to leave you need to at least wake me up please I promise I won't be upset. You made me feel used, Peeta Mellark. You're lucky I saw your letter at all or else I would probably never speak to you again! Damn you! You don't do that, Peeta!" If someone were to speak to a future me at a later date, I could probably see that I actually used him and coerced him into my own bed for my own selfish wants, but no one can make me rational right now.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. You had such a long night and I thought you needed the extra rest. I'm sorry you didn't see the note right away." His tone is hurried, rushed, and nervous.

"Everyone else suddenly leaves me too, Peeta, and it can't… can't be you too." I choke through sobs. This only adds fuel to how mad I am at him. He made me uncover my true feelings. He added sparks to my flame and I haven't had someone who cares in the way Peeta does in years. I care for Prim too much to allow her into my innermost feelings like this. Madge and Gale do care, but they are still so invested in their day to day lives to know everything going on. Peeta has seen all of it. He understands everything because he deals with the same daily issues. It infuriates me how frightened I am that he will just get up and leave me like so many other people have.

"I'm so sorry I drank too much last night, Peeta. I'm sorry I came onto you like that. I'm so embarrassed about that and now being a mess this morning. You deserve so much more and I'm so, so sorry." The floodgates refuse to close and I am a blubbering wreck. I'm continuing to spew pure nonsense. I hear Peeta's voice behind the heat in my ears, but I can't pick out specific words. I just cling onto how comforting the muffled words his voice is creating sound.

"Katniss," Peeta starts once I can properly hear him, "There is nothing to be sorry about. We all drink too much every once in a while. It happens to the best of us. I also scared you this morning. I had no right to hurt my own welcome. I should have made sure you would see the note, or wake you up myself. I can't describe how sorry I am. Please love, know nothing is your fault. Hear me out, I never want to make you cry again."

The tears are still falling, but they are at least silent now; only followed by the random hiccup.

"Thank you, Peeta. You're too good to me, especially for a fake boyfriend. Thank you for being here for me. I'm sorry, just don't do that to me again." I add stubbornly

"Yeah… fake. It's no problem, Katniss. I won't do it again. I have to get back to filming, but I'll text you when I get a chance. Bye."

He hung up before I got a chance to reply.

He did text me when he got a free moment, but that's about the most we have been able to do. Snow seems dead set on keeping us apart. My tour rehearsals have doubled in the past two weeks. Cressida has taken to coming to rehearsal with me, and we mess with different verses for my new song in between every set I perform. The upside is that the song is actually coming along decently. It is unlike anything I have ever released before. I've been feeling nerves, stress, and fear. I'm putting all of it into this song that should just be titled "Peeta".

He's been busy too, and I know this. He is just about to wrap on season two, and the time and dedication he is giving to his work in unparalleled. I have the utmost respect for him, but it's kept us apart. He also seems distant in every aspect. His texts aren't as flowery and flirty as they once were, and his pet names for me have been near extinct. I miss his genuine laughs and all around kind nature. Someone must have turned off the warm sun that had greeted my days. Even the sunsets seem more subdued.

I enter my meeting with Haymitch feeling solemn and brooding. I don't know why these near weekly meetings exist. It wasn't always this time consuming.

"You look like a fresh new goose, Sweetheart. What made you so pale?"

"Goose, Haymitch?"

"We all have a favorite animal don't we? Don't judge mine."

His eyes are just lightly glazed over and his stench is just a bit worse than normal. I wonder what lead him to drink this early today. I know his after work activities are less than admirable, but usually he is good about keeping up his professional persona.

"Well about the paleness you so kindly asked about, I'm just tired. It's been a busy couple of weeks."

"That's why I asked you to come in today." His voice is complentative.

"Is everything okay?"

"Snow thinks you need to promote your tour. Your sales have been better than ever before, but it's not enough for him. He wants your name in every home in every city all across Panem. He wants people fighting outside each venue trying to get tickets. He wants your name bigger than ever before."

"How does he expect me to do that?" My tone is flat and tired.

"You have an interview on Flickerman's show tomorrow night. No backing out of this one, Sweetheart."

"You know I don't like Caesar, Haymitch!" He's crude, invasive, and far too synthetic.

"It's not my call. Your car will pick you up at two tomorrow for hair and makeup. You're on at four. Put on your happy face will you?"

"Can't we make it with someone else?"

"You know Snow likes Flick. Get out of here. I've already had a rough day, and your voice is only setting me off more."

"That's it?! You call me all the way down here for a five minute meeting?!" I'm near fuming.

"Yes." He says as if it's obvious.

If I didn't like him so much I would fire him.

It's less than twenty four hours later and I'm being pricked and prodded by my prep team. They are innocent enough. They are too naive to pry and they allow me to interact with them as little as possible; which I appreciate. They make comments over my eyebrows and nails as if I don't have something at least once a month that requires their assistance. Both parts of my body never look barely less than perfect. To them, though, I'm your everyday cave woman.

The trio is trying to get any information about Peeta out of me. Octavia is drowning on and on about his "dreamy blue eyes". It's turning me possessive, tense, high strung, and all I want is to yell at them all to shut up and leave me alone.

"Have a rough time?" Cinna asks once my prep team is finally dismissed and he stands in their place.

"They are a mess, Cinna. Please say you have something to cheer me up." I tell him desperately.

"Come look at the dress I chose for you tonight. I think it will be just the flair you need." He speaks with a mischievous tone. His sly grin makes me a bit nervous, but Cinna is a wicked genius. I have full faith in him.

Cinna doesn't actually let me see the whole look until he has me dressed and in nude strappy heels. I now see why he used the word flair. I'm in a tight dress with only one tiny strap on each of my shoulders. The short dress is a vibrant red, and it holds little flickers of jewels all around it. With my hair in a high, slick ponytail that has flicks of gold put in several places throughout my near black locks, and I'm dusted with almost eccentric, bright red eyeshadow, I look like a flare someone would use as a signal during an emergency. I have no idea how he does this. I am in complete and utter awe.

"You are a master, Cinna. How do you do this every time?"

"I spend a great deal of time staring at fires." His modesty just makes me enjoy his presence more. I feed off authentic people in this town, and I've clung to Cinna like a lifeline.

"Now I know there are other personalities you would prefer to talk to."

"Yeah no kidding." I deadpan.

"I've known Caesar for years. He really is a good guy, just outlandish. But I'll be in the audience cheering you on tonight. If you ever begin to feel awkward or uncomfortable just search for me. You are a wonder when put in front of a camera. I'm betting all my money you will be fantastic tonight."

I would be a wreck without my stylist.

I'm lingering shyly in the green room and casually greeting the other celebrities that Caesar has on for the night. All of them, like me, are here for one reason only, to promote something. I've met them all at some random event at one point. We are polite and casual and I'm at least glad there are no catty wannabes here. They can make any green room feel like a fight to the death.

"Now let me introduce the one and only, the girl on fire we all know and love, Miss Katniss Everdeen!"

I'm greeted by rambunctious applause and near blinding lights. My "star" smile is plastered on my face and I go to meet the frenemy of Hollywood.

"Caesar!" I greet him jovally with a warm hug and wave to the crowd. I look at him for just a moment to spy his outfit. He's known for being obsessive with matching. His powder blue ensemble is electric and as bold as his own attitude is. It's fitting.

"How have you been, Katniss?!" He asks as we sit down in our respective seats.

"I've been really well! I've been working endlessly to perfect my upcoming tour I'm starting in just a few weeks. It's definitely the biggest thing I've done yet and I'm so, so excited to share it with everyone!"

"Can you share any hints with us?"

"Well I don't want to spoil too much, but be sure to expect many more fabulous Cinna creations. He is a vision!" I do my now famous twirl for the crowd and they go wild to see me being figuratively devoured in flames. I can handle this. This conversation is easy.

"You have had Cinna as your designer since day one, right?"

"Yes! Thankfully he volunteered to help me. Without his help I would completely be a lost cause." Caesar laughs along with my self deprecating humor.

"You would never be lost, Girl on Fire! You look more than stunning tonight. You turn every head you pass by."

"Thank you Caesar. That means the world coming from you." I don't actually believe him, but I at least appreciate the gesture.

"You've also made a certain head turn if my sources are correct." Oh no, he's jumping into it. "You have been seen quite close with the one and only Peeta Mellark." Shouts accompany the mention of Peeta's name.

"Peeta's special. I'm glad he sees something special in me; even if I don't see it myself." I feel my heart rate picking up. I want to be subtle, but not deny it. I also don't want to blatantly lie.

"Why did it take you both so long to be seen in public together?"

"Well I can't necessarily said I joined the most private of professions." A giggle of agreement runs throughout the audience. "I wanted to get to know Peeta on my own terms. Peeta denies me very little if it comes to my own happiness, so he agreed it was best." This is such an invasion of my personal life I can't take it. I feel terrible throwing Peeta to the wolves like this. I haven't even gotten to see him in the past two weeks. Now I have to lie for us both?! My anger festering in my stomach is starting to hurt my on stage smile.

"Let's get a bit more acquainted with your boyfriend shall we?" His eyebrows waggle up and down in an evil way and if I wasn't stuck in this chair I would be running away.

"What's your favorite thing about the blonde haired beauty?"

Okay that's easy enough.

"He's the kindest person I've met." I answer honestly.

"Aww c'mon Katniss that's so _generic_! Give us the deep stuff!"

"The deep stuff?"

"Yeah! The whole world sees how kind Peeta is. He beams his goodness. But which do you enjoy more, his kisses, or his _kisses_?" My eyebrows shoot up at his insinuation.

"Don't you think that's a bit private, Caesar?" I quip back

"I think I can keep a secret."

"You know I wouldn't believe you even if you did." I almost bite.

"Let us know those saucy details, Katniss! We want to know every dirty little detail."

I'm stunned into silence. The disgraceful members in the audience are cheering and whooping to Caesar's question.

"Have you hit a homerun, Katniss?!" He pushes.

"Now now Caesar we don't need to go harassing my girlfriend. Let her stay pure." A voice jumps in behind me and I barely register the roaring hollars and high pitched screams. I whip around to see that it really is my Peeta who has surprised the whole room with his appearance.

"Peeta!" I jump up from my seat and rush to give him a hug. I can't say all the things I really want to without the cameras and microphones picking it up, so I stick with a "You didn't tell me you were coming!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He says while kissing my nose.

"Everyone give it up for Peeta Mellark and the amazing shock of the first interview with Hollywood's new favorite couple!" The loud claps and hollers from the crowd are infectious and I'm grinning from ear to ear. Caesar claps a hand on Peeta's back in greeting and escorts us both to sit back down. The tiny love seat barely fits us both, so I sit with my legs crossed, resting on one hip, and nearly on top of Peeta's right side to allow us both to fit. If my dress wasn't so revealing I would tuck my feet underneath me, but that wouldn't be proper decorum for such a beautiful Cinna creation.

Peeta and I look good together. He is dressed in a casual navy blue sports coat and dark jeans. It contrasts with how bright my dress is, and makes his eyes pop. It takes Caesar several minutes and many attempts before the fans finally quiet down.

"So tell me, Peeta, how did we get so lucky to be blessed with your presence today?" Caesar starts.

"I just didn't want to leave Katniss alone honestly. We all know I'm the better speaker." The laugh in the room is jovial. I can't even be mad at him. I know it's true. "And we have both been so busy this is really the only time we have been able to see each other in the past two weeks."

"You've been without one another for two weeks?!"

"They have felt longer than ever before I assure you." He pulls me in tighter to his side.

"What kept you so busy? Katniss was talking about her prep for her tour."

"I just wrapped filming season two of _The Tributes_ today!" An insane amount of cheers follow his statement. "So the schedule has been hectic to say the least. It's also been the exact opposite of Katniss'. We text as much as possible, but it's nothing like being with her in person. You're just a bonus, Caesar." Peeta winks at the interviewer and he cracks up. I admire the natural raport that Peeta has with this secret loathsome snake.

"You're too kind to this old man, my boy." They joke and move on and I let the duo dominate most of the conversation. I'm more than content to just have Peeta's arm wrapped around my waist.

"So, Peeta, I have to ask you, do you have a favorite memory of our Miss Katniss?"

My curiosity is piqued to hear what crazy story Peeta will come up with. I look up at him expectantly.

"I have too many to count. But a moment that pops up in my head is actually something that happened before we were even officially together. Now, as some people might know, Katniss and I have the same manager. Hi Haymitch!" He waves to one of the cameras set in front of us. "That's how we officially met. We both had meetings with Haymitch at his office. I was talking to a couple people in the lobby when I feel this thing run into my back. To my good fortune it happened to be Katniss. She was so flustered, embarrassed, and even a little bit angry, but I found it utterly endearing."

"I even nearly spilled coffee all over him. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"It was a blessing in disguise. Feel free to do it whenever you want." Looking at him and seeing his blue eyes shine with so much sincerity and care makes me more calm than I've been all day.

"We will give these love birds some time. We will be going to commercial and coming right back with the rest of our amazing guests!"

"Thank you so, so much for coming on my show!" Caesar comes over to us both once we have been excused from the stage.

"It's no worries at all. Katniss and I are both happy to do it." I was forced, but I'll happily stay silent.

"Please come as often as you want. There will always be a spot for you." He gets pulled away to get a touch up on his caked up face and leaves the two of us to our own devices.

Peeta grabs my hand and guides me into my dressing room.

"Is there anything I need to apologize for?" He asks once the door is closed.

"Nothing at all. Thank you so much for showing up. I was about to crash and burn out there."

"I'm happy to. It seems like this was the only way I could get a moment with you. Haymitch mentioned you were assigned a slot and I jumped at the chance."

"So you weren't… you know… avoiding me?" I ask apprehensively.

"Not at all. I wanted to say sorry for my behavior. I was just butthurt. I came off as short and stuffy and I hated myself for it. I just wanted to see you in person and not have a misunderstood text conversation."

He doesn't elaborate what he was upset about, and I don't question it. He's smiling and seems fine. A thousand pounds has been lifted off my shoulders. I was so nervous he would be closed off behind doors and I would lose this amazing man that has somehow been dropped on my lap. I hug him around his middle and mumble a "thank you" into his chest. He rubs my back soothingly.

"Have these been as long of two weeks as they have been for me?" Peeta asks with his face in my hair.

"They have been the slowest of my life."

We don't move for several minutes and I'm more than content to breath in his comforting scent.

"Can I drive you home?"

I nod my head in confirmation.

The drive home feels like no time has passed. He catches me up on the antics of his costars and I reveal a few secrets of my tour to him. I've missed this. I've missed us just being able to be Katniss and Peeta, and not some insane "it" couple.

"I'll make sure to see you soon, okay?" He says from the window of his car once he drops me off.

"Yeah sounds good. I'll text you my schedule."

"I can't wait. Goodnight, Beautiful."

I stand in my driveway for several minutes after his departure. I can't deny the ache in my heart anymore. I like Peeta Mellark more than I can ever fully admit to myself. He noticed things about me that no one else ever has. I'm filled with an impeccably warm feeling, and I'm glad it's there without the mix of alcohol. I'm glad to have my bright, warm sun back after two long, cloudy weeks without him. I want to keep him a place where he is safe and happy. I want to find a place where he only knows love and happiness, and nothing bad can ever happen to him again. I continue thinking about Peeta all night until it lulls me into a peaceful sleep.

**Thank you for reading!**

**The next two weeks are insanely busy. I'm celebrating graduation from college and my birthday among other things! I'll try my best to be consistent with the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for being so patient with this next chapter. I really appreciate it! Thank you for all of the birthday greetings as well! It meant the world to me, and my twenty fifth birthday was wonderful.**

**Enjoy!**

When Peeta asked me if I would come to set with him while he filmed a few reshoots, I thought I would have the amazing luck of being able to hide in his trailer the whole time, but such wishes did not get granted. I've been gifted the presence of none other than Finnick Odair himself. The first hour sitting with him felt like a root canal in terms of enjoyment. He talks a million miles a minute and half of that is him just asking questions about me. I don't respond to his abrasiveness well. The more he is jovial, upbeat, and flirtatious, I just grow to be more distant, quiet, and sullen. I had to force myself to open up just so that he would calm down. Now entering the third hour of having his undivided attention (_Really how did he not have more scenes to shoot?)_ I've grown almost fond of this bronze haired wonder. He hides his genuine caring demeanor and kind personality behind a large, outlandish attitude. I ask him why he portrays himself in such a way.

"We all have walls to keep ourselves safe, Kitty."

"What do you mean?"

"Is there anything you hide away from the rest of the world? Anything you keep under lock and key that you will do anything to protect?" My mind immediately jumps to my family. People know Prim exists, but I won't say anything about her life. I don't think I've ever even mentioned a word about my parents in an interview before. I nod in agreeance to his statement.

"We all have secrets. Learn them and you can control the game. Every move on the board is under your command. Want to know how?"

He has me latched to his bait.

"Shoot."

"I know about the letter." I blanch at his statement and feel myself rapidly pale.

"H-H-How?"

"Not Peeta I promise you. I know Snow. This isn't the first time he has pulled something vile like this. You showed up out of nowhere, and I could only suspect. I cornered Peeta about it around a week after you first came to set. It wasn't hard to get the boy to crack. He doesn't have a lying bone in his body for how good of an actor he is."

"He's done this before?"

"How many women have you seen on my arm during your time in Hollywood, Katniss?"

He's giving me an honest example. I can't honestly give him a number. I couldn't keep track if I tried.

"He probably has a whole stack of letters waiting for me. That's why Annie works for Peeta."

"What does Annie have to do with this?"

He looks at me with the most intense expression I have ever seen him wear.

"I love her, and she loves me. When my contract runs its course I will marry her. No one else could put up with anything that she has to deal with. She loves every used inch of me. I keep her at a distance, but safe, by having her work for Peeta. His publicist is managed under Haymitch. Snow can't touch her as long as she does her job well; which she does of course." My heart aches for the couple. His longing look at Annie, who is on a work phone call across the set, almost hurts to witness. My situation with Peeta is confusing at most, but at least I can't get hurt by being seen with him.

I can't try to compare our two dilemmas. I don't know if I'll ever get to actually be with Peeta after this is all done. I still think I ruined it by getting so drunk at our dinner date. He has been happy and back to his normal self since he drove me home a few days ago, and it's made me feel so much better, but I'm sure he's just acting to be nice. I ruined so much. I'm sure he will never look at me the same way again.

"You good, Katniss? You went away for a minute there." Finnick brings me out of my thoughts.

I jump slightly and my eyes match his gaze. I feel like I owe him something. He trusted me with something huge.

"I like Peeta. I really like him." I whisper so quietly it mixes in with the air and becomes nothing. I feel my body shake slightly. I have never said the words out loud before. My eyes, that are locked with Finnick, are wide and unblinking. It feels like if I keep them open enough it will prove my honesty. Finnick's face turns itself into a cocky smirk.

"I know."

"You what?!"

"I didn't even think you had noticed it yourself. I've seen you around this town and industry for a few years now, Katniss. You look at him in a way I've never seen you pay attention to another human before. You carry around a level of independence that almost borders carelessness. You have a talent for keeping everyone at an arm's length. Who are your best friends here? Do you even have any?" My anger starts to boil as he loses track of what he was originally talking about. "I mean, you look at Peeta something different. You care when he's talking. I'm so happy you let him in. That boy has been through a world of hurt. I'm glad he has someone in his corner."

I'm shocked by his miniature monologue. I'm not the one that cares if people are giving me the time of day. I have fans who clearly have an interest in my music, and anything else I do is purely for my career. I never thought people actually would notice how I am to them. Gale tells me that I have a tendency to be oblivious, but I always thought he was just trying to get on my nerves.

"Didn't think I had it in me to be deep, did you?" His "know it all" demeanor brings me back to the present. 

"I learn something new everyday." I bump his side with my shoulder lightly to try and show that we have no bad blood.

He sits with me for the next hour while I have to painstakingly watch Peeta and Cashmere film a serious and intimate scene between one another where Peeta's character, Alexander, is trying to have Cashmere's character, Melanie, run and hide so he can defend them from this otherworldly villian that is coming to defeat them. There are a bunch of tears, passionate cries, and even kisses exchanged between the two and it makes me sick to my stomach that I can clearly see how so many fans would want them to be together. The chemistry they possess is exceptional. The director finally tells the on screen couple that they have wrapped for the day. I meet his eyes and he steps to make his way towards me when Cashmere blocks his walk toward me. She says something to him that from our distance across the set I could never make out, but it must be funny because I can see his eyes light up as he laughs. Her arms wrap a bit too low on his waist to make me feel comfortable. They continue to talk for a few minutes before she moves herself next to him. Her phone is held up in front of their faces as she snaps a few selfies. After the first several she raises up on her toes and gives him a peck on his cheek. My whole body is vibrating and my hands are itching for a bow and arrow just so I can hit something to scare her away.

"Easy, Kitty Kat." I feel Finnick's hand go on my shoulder as if he is sensing my need to pounce.

"Would you like to hear another secret, Katniss?"

"Excuse me?" I bite out. He catches me so out in left field that I turn to him.

He leans in close to my ear. This is the exact moment that Peeta looks back over at me. The little green monster in me is giddy in the worst way in response to how he reacts. He almost has a look on his face like he's imagining things. He quickly moves past Cashmere to approach us.

"Cash is a lesbian."

"WHAT?!" I whisper yell back at him. It took all of my composure to full on scream.

"Snow knows. He won't let her come out because it will ruin her appeal to the male audience. She hasn't told Peeta. Don't worry about her, but keep up appearances." He rushes to finish giving his information and advice right as Peeta intercepts himself into our bubble.

"Hey Peet!" Finnick says casually, as if he had not just had his whole side touching me while he whispered into my ear.

"Peeta." I add curtly. Finnick added me into this little play and now I have a part to act out. Cashmere may not be straight, but now I have to pretend she is.

"Is everything okay?" Peeta asks cautiously.

"Peeta, I understand that you have a relationship with Cashmere, particularly on screen, but you're dating me… How would Snow feel if he sees how close up she is with you?" I mix both me playing a role with my genuine fear. If Snow intentionally mixes her in to add drama, or gets mad at us because we didn't convince him of our love story, our families could be hurt. Prim could be hurt.

"Cash is just doing what she thinks she needs to for our fans I promise. I would never put you in a position like that. I'm with you and you know that." This is the convenient moment I see Finnick saunter off to go talk to no one in particular.

"Coward!" I call after him. In response he just blows me a kiss. I make a huge show in catching it and Peeta almost looks red.

"We are just friends I promise." I reassure him. _Friends_… that sounds nice. Finnick was actually right. I can use more of those.

"How did you jump to friends?"

"We had a long time to sit, so he asked to know all of my secrets."

"I won't be jealous of Finnick if you don't be jealous of Cashmere."

"But Peeta it's different! You know Finnick's…. You know." I nod my head toward Annie, who just happens to be in the same group with Johanna and Finnick. The angel on my shoulder reminds me that I also know about Cashmere's secret, but the devil reminds me he doesn't so I play it up.

"He told you?!"

"A secret for a secret. It was an even trade."

He takes a moment and takes a few slow breaths. "Okay fine. I understand where Cashmere can come on a little strong. I'm sorry I didn't stop her because that isn't fair to you. I'm so used to her antics at this point I don't even think twice. But I promise to stop her from now on." He puts a hand under my chin so I can't look anywhere besides his startling blue eyes. I look at him and feel instantly more relaxed. I didn't realize how wound up I let myself get over Prim potentially getting hurt.

"Thank you." I reach up a bit so we are at an even height level and give him a reassuring kiss on the lips that everything is okay. His kiss feels almost grateful, like he is thanking me for forgiving him. I'm not naturally a fan of public displays of affection, but the potential of Cashmere seeing us kiss not for a camera makes the little jealous gremlin inside me smile.

He takes the seat that Finnick had previously occupied and we lean in close to one another to talk about his scenes. I inflate his ego slightly with my compliments on his acting ability and the red he gets from embarrassment burns his whole face. He always keeps a hand somewhere on me. He moves from my thigh, to my back, to just holding my hand. He never allows us to not be attached. I like hearing the fondness he has for his character, Alex. His passion for his alter ego reminds me of myself when I get lost in my lyrics and a person can't pull me out until I think the wording is absolutely perfect. I give him my undivided attention as he rambles on about his excitement for all of his fans to see the hard work he has his co stars have put in. I can't help but think that I would love to support him through it all.

"We will have a night where we binge watch the entire first season. I feel like I've already spoiled everything by inviting you to watch today!"

"How come I need to watch when I can happily sit here and have you explain the whole plot to me?"

"That's not nearly as fun, Kat! We can have a full on slumber party. We will get popcorn, candy, a box set of season one and we can even make a fort of blankets, and cuddle while hiding inside." Some of his more subtle meanings aren't lost on me. He laughs at my flushed face.

"Your idea sounds better. Much better." I voice with as much seriousness as I can muster. His eyes darken marginally and he touches my forehead with his.

"It's a date."

"Hey lovebirds!" Our moment is now ruined by none other than Johanna herself.

"How's it going, Jo?" Peeta answers back casually.

"Finny and I were thinking about going to one of those karaoke places, and Annie asked if she can tag along. Would you both be down?" Her tone is the friendliest and most relaxed I've ever heard.

"You realize I sing for a living right? Why would I pay to sing to a machine?" I am half teasing half serious. I haven't gotten at least a bit paid for my singing since I was a child.

"No shit Brainless, but maybe now you might as well actually enjoy singing for once." Jo cracks back.

"We would love to, right babe? It will be fun." Peeta cuts in front of my retort in an attempt to extinguish the fire he can tell is kindling inside me. I enjoy singing! It's given me everything.

Three of the four people in the group are giving my pleading looks to agree. I concede to appease them and the response is roaring excitement.

"Kat we have to duet together!" Finnick nearly squeals.

"Only if I pick the song. You sing no matter what."

"Oh you're so on!"

Both Peeta and Finnick seem so happy I feel my stoick exterior melting.

"Where exactly are we going?" Peeta asks the group.

"I was researching a few karaoke bars while you were finishing your last scene. Downtown LA has a good place." Annie pipes up for the first time.

"Always prepared she is. Sounds perfect Annie." Finnick's compliment turns Annie a deep red. I can almost feel the magnetic pull that is fighting to pull them closer to one another.

"I'll call to reserve a room for tonight at seven." She continues with apparent ease. "Does that work for everyone?" We all utter our agreeance.

Peeta and I say our goodbyes as we go to enter our respective cars to go home for only a couple of hours. Peeta is still covered in sweat and grime from the intensity of his scenes

"Are you sure you're okay going, Katniss? I don't want you to feel pressured."

"It's fine, Peeta. I'm excited to spend time with you." If he is surprised by my admission he doesn't show it.

"Me too." He brings his lips down to give me a chaste peck on the cheek and gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "Save a duet for me."

**This chapter took way longer than I originally intended, and I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long! This is good prep for the drama of the next chapter, and I can't wait to share it with you!**


End file.
